vons_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RysTennant/Chat Logs
Lunaicus: yeah Well IDK but maybe after Rys kicked you, you should have dropped the subject IDK 11:07 BlackBarriers: I said I was done arguing 11:07 Lunaicus: Hmm 11:07 BlackBarriers: I said I was done arguing /before/ the first kick But he said something else. 11:07 Lunaicus: Hm the last bit of it BlackBarriers: Yup 11:03 Lunaicus: I am also trying to nit be rude not* 11:03 BlackBarriers: Thank you. 11:03 Lunaicus: And keep a level head so I cansort this out 11:03 BlackBarriers: I just wanna find out why I was banned, and get unbanned 11:03 Lunaicus: I seem to have come at the right time 11:04 BlackBarriers: Soon as I refresh I'm banned for eternity apparently 11:04 Lunaicus: Hmm well Dolpy also seems to want to know why you come here? And yes 11:04 BlackBarriers: Ugh >.< I came because Mad's usually online around now 11:04 Lunaicus: Hm That makes sense They also think you should just talk to MK on the LMBWC 11:05 BlackBarriers: Yeah. I wasn't gonna troll anymore because Mad told me to stop 11:05 Lunaicus: Well you shouldn't troll ANYWAY 11:05 BlackBarriers: I don't come on LMBW much because almost everyone hates me 11:05 Lunaicus: And I see 11:05 BlackBarriers: I just stay at Brickipedia, which Madkat doesn't go to So 10:57 Lunaicus: Yes? 10:57 BlackBarriers: I was told that LFY came here to ask why I was banned And he got banned, too Right? 10:58 Lunaicus: Hmm well I don't know why Klint did I wasn't there 10:58 BlackBarriers: Well, here's what actually happened I came on the chat around 1 hr ago 10:58 Lunaicus: Ok 10:58 BlackBarriers: It was just me and Rys 10:58 Lunaicus: I see 10:58 BlackBarriers: Then Dolphin came on and I went afk for a minute 10:58 Lunaicus: ok 10:58 BlackBarriers: When I came back, she had linked to a meme of Tanner + Dolphin They were saying "I wonder who's making those!" I said "Hmm, I bet it was either Dolphin or Rys". And apparently, that's considered an insult Then Rys kicked me because "it assumed Luna was lying" Err, Dolphin* 11:00 Lunaicus: Sokay 11:00 BlackBarriers: I came back and he called me a "#&#&$*#(@" troll (Which, being cursed actually offends me :-/ ) 11:00 Lunaicus: Would me too BlackBarriers: When I came back, she had linked to a meme of Tanner + Dolphin They were saying "I wonder who's making those!" I said "Hmm, I bet it was either Dolphin or Rys". And apparently, that's considered an insult Then Rys kicked me because "it assumed Luna was lying" Err, Dolphin* 11:00 Lunaicus: Sokay 11:00 BlackBarriers: I came back and he called me a "#&#&$*#(@" troll (Which, being cursed actually offends me :-/ ) 11:00 Lunaicus: Would me too 11:00 BlackBarriers: So I told him that I didn't mean to be rude And just wanted to chat Then he said "WHY WOULD DOLPHIN MAKE THAT?!" 11:01 Lunaicus: Right I saw that part 11:01 BlackBarriers: I answered "Not sure, but the page says it was made 5 minutes ago" 11:01 Lunaicus: Hmm 11:01 BlackBarriers: He kicked me again Came back, and asked why He said for "trolling" then he banned me Then I ask my buddy to come and ask why I was banned, while I told DKong He bans LFY? 11:02 Lunaicus: Yes 11:02 BlackBarriers: ...:-| 11:02 Lunaicus: He was getting hmm The right word.. 11:02 BlackBarriers: Kinda ticks me off, too. Now it's a month ban for an accident I'm just hoping Madkat comes on so he can sort it out. I tried not to be rude Category:Blog posts